Prorussische Proteste in der Ukraine 2014
__INDEX__ Als prorussische Proteste in der Ukraine 2014 werden die Demonstrationen und Proteste in Städten der Süd- und Ostukraine seit Ende Februar 2014 bezeichnet.Im Osten der Ukraine: Spiele mit dem Feuer, Tagesspiegel am 8. März 2014 Die Proteste werden auch Russischer Frühling genannt.“Russian Spring” protesters storm building of Interior Ministry in Donetsk (updated), Kharkov News Agency am 15. März 2014 Zentren des Protests sind Städte mit bedeutsamer russischer Bevölkerung, besonders Charkiw/''Charkow'' und Donezk. Verlauf Zu den Protesten kam es als Reaktion auf den politischen Umsturz in der Ukraine und die unmittelbar darauf am 23. Februar 2014 vom ukrainischen Parlament beschlossene die Abschaffung des Sprachengesetzes von 2012, das die Möglichkeit offizieller Regionalsprachen in den ukrainischen Regionen vorsah.[http://www.heise.de/tp/artikel/41/41074/1.html Ukraine: Neue Machtstrukturen zeigen sich], Heise online am 24. Februar 2014 Damit hätte Russisch seinen offiziellen Status im Süden und Osten des Landes verloren. Obwohl Übergangspräsident Olexandr Turtschynow das Änderungsgesetz mit einem Veto belegte, hatte es unter der russischen Bevölkerung eine Entfremdung mit der Kiewer Zentralregierung und eine Ablehnung der Übergangsregierung unter Jazenjuk als „Junta“ zur Folge. Zu den Anliegen der Demonstranten gehört auch der Schutz der LenindenkmälerKiew kämpft mit den Oligarchen um die Ostukraine, Die Welt am 16. März 2014 vor der Zerstörung durch radikale Anhänger des Euromaidan.Demonstranten zerstören Lenin-Statue, Zeit am 8. Dezember 2013 Bei einer solchen Auseinandersetzung wurden am 14. März zwei Antifaschisten am Freiheitsplatz in Charkiw von Mitgliedern des Rechten Sektors erschossen.Im Osten der Ukraine wächst die Angst, Mittelbayerische Zeitung am 16. März 2014 Internationale Beachtung fanden die Proteste im Zuge der Krimkrise und schließlich dem Referendum über den Status der Krim am 16. März. An diesem Tag forderten Demonstranten in Odessa, Luhansk, Saporischschja und Dnipropetrowsk Referenden nach dem Vorbild der Krim,Krim stimmt für Russland-Beitritt, Stern am 16. März 2014 in Charkiw wurde das Büro des Rechten Sektors gestürmt.Pro-russische Proteste in Donezk und Charkiw, Tagesschau am 16. März 2014 Am 17. März forderte Oleg Zarew als stellvertretender Vorsitzender der oppositionellen Partei der Regionen zur Beruhigung der Lage eine weitgehende Autonomie der östlichen Landesteile und sprach sich zudem für ein föderales System mit großer Autonomie für die Landesteile der Ukraine. Dafür müsse die ukrainische Verfassung geändert werden. Bedingung für eine Regierung der nationalen Einheit sei die Rücknahme des umstrittenen Sprachengesetzes.Ukraine-Opposition will Autonomie für Osten, Neue OZ am 17. März 2014 Am 18. März kam es zu neuen Unruhen. In Odessa stürmten prorussische Bürger den Sitz des ukrainischen Geheimdienstes um einen Aktivisten zu befreien, dem Separatismus vorgeworfen wird."Konflikt ist in militärische Phase getreten", Die Presse am 18. März 2014 Reaktionen der ukrainischen Übergangsregierung Der ukrainische Übergangspräsident Olexandr Turtschynow machte am 15. März „Kreml-Agenten“ für die Massenproteste verantwortlich und warnte vor einer russischen Invasion im Osten des Landes.Turtschinow: "Kreml-Agenten" für die Krise verantwortlich, Deutsche Welle am 15. März 2014 Russische Fernsehsender wurden landesweit aus dem ukrainischen Netz verbanntMerkel will Russland "Annexion" der Krim "nicht durchgehen" lassen, Süddeutsche Zeitung am 11. März 2014 , Demonstrationen wurden verboten,Pro-Russian rally in Odessa took place despite taboo, Kharkov News Agency am 16. März 2014 es kam zu vielen Festnahmen und Anklagen. Am 18. März stellte Übergangspremier Arsenij Jazenjuk in einer an die Bevölkerung der Ostukraine gerichteten Rede eine Dezentralisierung und mehr Kompetenzen in Aussicht. Dies werde Teil der neuen Verfassung sein. Internationale Reaktionen Russland Das russische Außenministerium erklärte am 14. März, Russland sei bereit, „seine Landsleute und seine Staatsbürger in der Ukraine“ zu beschützen.[http://de.ria.ru/politics/20140314/268035040.html Moskau: Russland wird Landsleute in Ukraine in Schutz nehmen], Webseite von RIA Novosti vom 14. März 2014Russia is ready to defend its citizens in Donetsk, Kharkov News Agency am 14. März 2014 Am 16. März warf Russlands Präsident Putin der ukrainischen Führung vor, nichts gegen die Gewalt von Ultranationalisten und radikalen Gruppen zu unternehmen und schlug vor, europäische Beobachter in der ganzen Ukraine einzusetzen.Umstrittenes Krim-Referendum: Obama kann Putin nicht umstimmen, NTV am Der russische Außenminister Sergej Lawrow sagte, er habe sich mit US-Außenminister John Kerry darauf geeinigt, zur Lösung der Krise eine Reform der ukrainischen Verfassung voranzutreiben, bei der die Interessen aller Regionen der Ukraine berücksichtigt würden.Lavrov, Kerry agree to work on constitutional reform in Ukraine: Russian ministry, Reuters am 16. März 2014 Deutschland Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel sprach sich am 16. März gegenüber Putin für mehr OSZE-Beobachter in der Ukraine aus, vor allem in der unruhigen Ostukraine.OSZE-Beobachter in Ostukraine: Merkel ringt Putin Zugeständnis ab, N-TV am 16. März 2014 Weblinks Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Demonstration Kategorie:Ereignis 2014 Kategorie:Politik (Ukraine)